


Test

by boysboys123



Category: Invader Zim, Romance - Fandom, enter the florpus - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boysboys123/pseuds/boysboys123
Relationships: Professor Membrane/Zim
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Zim was burning up, he couldn’t take the stress, the tension, he needed relief but how and who?


	2. Building

Zim was pacing his lab back and forth, He couldn’t take the restless energy he had developed since The Dib left for college, Within the last few years he and the Dib had developed a friendship almost like awkward siblings, visiting the Membeane household, forcing his body into a growth state to follow his peers, cane with changes. New desires, over the years, watching the professor Membrane, through family Dinners, events, t.v.

He yearned for the Professor, even glimpsing his bare torso once after a chemical spilt whilst he and Dib were experimenting chemicals. Strong, sturdy, solid, broad shoulders muscle building into metal, strong arms giving off steam. Zim was mesmerized.

He couldn’t shake it, now for the love of Irk he was fawning like a Smeetling. He was in heat, he wasn’t stable, he needed to stay away. 

He suddenly remembered that The professor was coming to inspect his lab and Zim was going to brag, he had to cancel it. 

*knock, Knock, Knock*


	3. Appeal

He couldn’t do this, the close proximity would set it off faster then he needed, he had to feign illness, NO! The professor would know the perfect Zim couldn’t be easily felled by the earth bacteria. 

Bang, BaNg, “Zim I’m respecting your privacy by knocking but asserting my dominance as your co worker by coming in anyways!” He heard Membranes voice yell from the upper level.

Zim wanted to pull his antenna out to end his misery or distract him from it. Zim heard the elevator coming down, he wanted to curse all of Irk just for putting him in this situation. 

He’d have to be straight forward with the professor, that’s the human thing to do right? Humans go into heats or at least he thought so. 

“Ahh, Zim I was wondering why you didn’t answer, your usually so punctual” the professor said taking a look around while walking towards Zim. 

“STOP, right there and remain out of Zim’s radius” zim said covering his wig with his claws to keep his antennas down from releasing pheromones. 

“Zim is something the matter, I do have a doctorate in medicine, I could take a lo-“ NO, it’s alright, The amazing Zim is going through what you humans call a heat, I will be better in a month, now go and be on your way Human comrade “ Zim said hoping to make him shy away and leave out if human embarrassment. 

Steam released from the professors arms, his face red, “Zim I believe I can help if you would allow me” the professor said staring at Zim, eyes glazed. 

Oh IRK, His pheromones are too strong curse his amazing attractiveness...


End file.
